Metalhead
Metalhead is a robot character in Guitar Hero III, Guitar Hero: Aerosmith, Guitar Hero World Tour, and Guitar Hero: Metallica. He was originally a warfare artifact hailing from the Soviet Union, but with the end of the Cold War he was reprogrammed to be a guitarist. Doesn't appear in the Xbox 360 and PS3 versions, but he is an unlockable character in the Wii and PS2 versions (he, along with Elroy Budvis, can be bought in the Store from the beginning). His movements like the God of Rock, mimic Axel Steel. He has a bulky iron body, with wheeled feet and an acrylic dome for a head. Inside of it, he "wears" a military cap and sunglasses. His appearance however drastically changed in Guitar Hero: World Tour, when he was upgraded. He transformed from a 1950's looking military robot guitarist into a modern robot that had a neversoft vest on with jeans. He also stopped playing his molotov guitar and used regular guitars instead. When you buy him, he comes with Metalhead's Molotov, a laser gun with 6 strings attached. He was also announced for the PS3 version, likely as downloadable content. In Aerosmith, he has four new costumes; a Budcat (PS3/Xbox 360 exclusive), Wisionsbot (Wii/PS2 exclusive), Gumball, and Mr. Pineal. In Legends Of Rock: his costumes are; his normal costume, TV Head, Marx (freaky brain thing), and Super-Roboto (A giant toy robot). Curiously, Metalhead resembles the robot used to represent "The Metal" during live concerts of the song "The Metal." Biography Metalhead's life cycle began as a self-guided Russian warhead. After the Cold War he was disarmed and hocked for spare parts. A few toasters, some vacuum tubes, a '57 roadster, and a cheese grater later, and Metalhead was the first fully autonomous robot. Thus began Metalhead's full-on assault against all things slow and lame. Far from his humble Soviet silo beginnings, Metalhead is ready to get on stage and drop the bomb! -- Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock, Guitar Hero World Tour & Guitar Hero Metallica in-game bio . http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qFlXIeutIA0(click to play metalhead vs lou) Trivia *Metalhead appears as an unlockable charecter in Guitar Hero Warriors of Rock (Wii Version) and in Guitar Hero 5. He might also be a reference to the song "Mr Roboto" by Styx. *Metalhead can be also be used as a singer or drummer in Guitar Hero World Tour, Guitar Hero 5 and Guitar Hero Warriors of Rock. However his mic and drums can't be edited. This can only be done in Guitar Hero Warriors of Rock, wherein players normally give Metalhead the Futuro Mic Whilst his Drums are Red Brushed metal with The Five Year Plan Skin design which is basically the Soviet Union Flag as he was used as a Warhead by them during the Cold War. His guitar can be Warrior Echo Tesla's guitar, "Clanked". Players can also purchase the song "Electro Rock" as Downloaded Content for the game. *It's unknown who actually created the two versions of Metalhead. Some people say it might have been Echo Tesla, as she loves machinery and turns into a robot herself and because her Venue is called "Metallic Lab" which might have been where she constructed him. However, this is unlikely, as Metalhead is of Russian descent and Echo is of Indian descent. *Metalhead is one of the three robots in Guitar Hero. The other two are Fembot and Rockubot. Category:Male Characters Category:Robot Characters Category:Characters from Guitar Hero III: Ledgends of Rock